With the growing need for microbiological clean environments, room disinfection is an important part of maintaining a microbiologically clean environment for a variety of purposes: manufacturing, employee safety in research environments, patient safety in hospitals, and contamination control in areas such as schools, locker rooms, child care facilities, and the like.
Cleanroom disinfection is a routine procedure in many pharmaceutical, biotech, cosmetic, and other microbiology industries. These industries are dependent on microbiologically clean areas primarily for production and R&D. Additionally, some industries are governed by regulatory bodies that impose standards for microbiological cleanliness and set requirements for regular, certified biodecontamination of certain areas. Pharmaceutical facilities have a number of areas that require regular disinfection procedures in order to provide a microbiologically clean environment. Some example biodecontamination procedures include annual shutdown biodecontamination, commissioning biodecontamination, decommissioning biodecontamination of areas used for pathogen work, eradication of problematic microorganisms from production lines and laboratory areas, emergency biodecontamination for accidental release or spillage of microorganisms, regular cleanroom biodecontamination, and isolator and pass-through biodecontamination.